The present invention relates to an improved sheet inverting system, and more particularly to an inverter adapted to be placed within the normal paper path of a copier while providing improved handling of variable sized sheets as well as curled sheets within the inverter.
As xerographic and other copiers increase in speed, and become more automatic, it is increasingly important to provide higher speed yet more economical, reliable and more automatic handling of both the copy sheets being made by the copier and the original document sheets being copied. It is desired to accommodate sheets which may vary widely in size, weight, thickness, material, condition, humidity, age, etc. These variations change the beam strength or flexural resistance and other characteristics of the sheets. Yet, the desire for automatic and high speed handling of such sheets without jams, misfeeds, uneven feeding times, or other interruptions increases the need for reliability of all sheet handling components. A sheet inverter is one such sheet handling component with particular reliability problems.
Although a sheet inverter is referred to in the copier art as an "inverter", its function is not necessary to immediately turn the sheet over (i.e., exchange one face for the other). Its function is to effectively reverse the sheet orientation in its direction of motion. That is, to reverse the lead edge and trail edge orientation of the sheet. Typically in inverter devices, the sheet is driven or fed by feed rollers or other suitable sheet driving mechanisms into a sheet reversing chute. By then reversing the motion of the sheet within the chute and feeding it back out from the chute, the desired reversal of the leading and trailing edges of the sheet in the sheet path is accomplished. Depending on the location and orientation of the inverter in a particular sheet path, this may, or may not, also accomplish the inversion (turning over) of the sheet. In some applications, for example, where the "inverter" is located at the corner of a 90.degree. to 180.degree. inherent bend in the copy sheet path, the inverter may be used to actually prevent inverting of a sheet at that point, i.e., to maintain the same side of the sheet face-up before and after this bend in the sheet path. On the other hand, if the entering and departing path of the sheet, to and from the inverter, is in substantially the same plane, the sheet will be inverted by the inverter. Thus, inverters have numerous applications in the handling of either original documents or copy sheets to either maintain, or change, the sheet orientation.
Inverters are particularly useful in various systems of pre or post collation copying, for inverting the original documents, or for maintaining proper collation of the sheets. The facial orientation of the copy sheet determines whether it may be stacked in forward or reversed serial order to maintain collation. Generally, the inverter is associated with a by-pass sheet path and gate so that a sheet may selectively by-pass the inverter, to provide a choice of inversion or non-inversion.
Typically in a reversing chute type inverter, the sheet is fed in and then wholly or partially released from a positive feeding grip or nip into the inverter chute, and then reacquired by a different feeding nip to exit the inverter chute. Such a temporary loss of positive gripping of the sheet by any feed mechanism during the inversion increases the reliability problems of such inverters.
As noted above, many inverters, particularly those utilizing only gravity, have reliability problems in the positive output or return of the sheet at a consistent time after the sheet is released in the inverter chute. Those inverters which use chute drive rollers or other drive mechanisms of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,791, have a more positive return movement of the sheet, but this normally requires a movement actuator (clutch or solenoid) for the drive and either a sensor or a timing mechanism to determine the proper time to initiate the actuation of this drive mechanism so that it does not interfere with the input movement of the sheet, and only thereafter acts on the sheet to return it to the exit nip or other feed-out areas. Further, inverter reliability problems are aggravated by variations in the condition or size of the sheet. For example, a pre-set curl in the sheet can cause the sheet to assume an undesirable configuration within the chute when it is released therein, and interfere with feed-out.
The present invention is directed to improving the reliability of the inverter in this and other critical aspects of this operation, yet to also serve as a part of the sheet transport and accommodate a range of different sheet sizes within the same size inverter and the same mechanism. The present invention provides these improvements with an extremely low cost and simple tri-roll inverter apparatus located in the normal paper path of a copier and includes constantly rotating reversible rolls located downstream of the sheet input and output drives that either forwards or reverses sheets as required.
The advantages of the present invention over prior inverters are numerous, for example, due to the location of the reversible rolls in relatively close proximity to the tri-rolls this device maintains positive control of copy sheets throughout the inversion process which results in high reliability and minimum skew damage for a wide range of paper weights, sizes, curl conditions and image content. Further, maximum flexibility is possible on the inverted copy sheet motion and, as a consequence, the inversion time is flexible with the present invention. Also, the functioning of the present inverter is space efficient and insensitive to paper size, weight, stiffness and coefficient of friction. Still further, copy scuffing (image smearing) during the inversion process is minimized since this invention does not require velocity between the copy sheets and pressure rolls.